


Only a Text Away

by irinokat



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Online Dating, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-09
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:03:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irinokat/pseuds/irinokat
Summary: Hooking up with someone through a dating website seems so simple at first.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> More tags will probably be added as the story progresses.
> 
> I got an itch to write something new, so here I am with a third fic in progress. I also felt some readers might be itching for a more happy relationship and some fucking porn considering how my vampire story is going so far. So here. HAVE SOME PORN. Currently without plot, but plot will probably soon enter the picture.
> 
> This is set about a year after the events of Sun and Moon.

Alola is welcoming enough. Everyone you’ve met so far has been friendly to you. It’s easy to get along with your coworkers and your boss, which is good. Your house is kind of out of the way, but it’s close enough to Iki Town and Hau’Oli City that you don’t have trouble getting what you need.

You’ve decided you want to work on the relationships in your life – make more friends and hopefully find a partner. It’s never really worked out in the past – the most you’ve done is gone on a couple of dates with people, which then petered out to nothing. Maybe with all these fresh faces, you’ll find someone who’s interested.

After a few weeks, you’re starting to make friends with a couple of coworkers and finding some things to do around Hau’Oli, but there’s still nothing on the romantic front. Or the sexual front. To be honest, what you’re looking for is more of a sexual relationship – it’d be nice to have something other than your hand and a vibrator to turn to… and you feel weird for being 24 and completely unexperienced.

So here you are, staring at your profile on a dating site, wondering what to write about yourself. At least you’ve got some decent pictures to put up. You write in a couple sentences about what you’re looking for (trying to be subtle), a line or two about your favorite music and movies, and hope that’s enough.

Over the next few days you get a couple messages from people you aren’t terribly interested in, always some variation of “Hi, how are you?” Once or twice you answer, but the conversations die off after a while and you don’t feel like trying to revive them.

On your break at work, you notice a new message on your phone from someone called GMan641 – how creative. The message, instead of the normal kind, asks, _You’re new to Alola? Where you from?_

You look at his profile. There’s only one picture, with no face, a photo from the chest to the hips at an angle that clearly indicates it’s a selfie, wearing a black short-sleeved hoodie without a shirt underneath. What you do see is nice – not super toned, but some muscle, a slight stomach, sparse black hair leading down into his pants, a nicely shaped arm. The no-face thing is a little weird but you can’t deny the body is attractive. There’s about the same amount of information in the profile as you’ve put – at least you’ve got a similar taste in movies.

You answer, _Unova. You from here?_

The answer comes almost immediately. _Yeah. You seen much of the islands?_

_Not really. Been too busy working._

_I get that. Try to look around Melemele Meadow some, it’s alright._

You take note of that as somewhere to go on your next day off. Then you notice the time. _Gotta get back to work. Message you later?_

_Aight._

You feel on edge the rest of the workday, antsy about talking to someone, both nervous and excited. It seems weird to be this hyped about it, but it’s your first actual conversation – maybe it might lead somewhere. On your walk back to your house, you send another message. _What do you do for fun around here?_

It takes a minute to get an answer. _Not much around here. Go to the meadow sometimes. I like Ula’Ula better._

_Why don’t you live on Ula’Ula, then?_

Takes another few minutes for a reply. _Cheaper rent._ Then he pops a question. _You wanna go out sometime?_

Now it’s your turn to think of an answer. The idea of meeting someone so soon makes you a bit nervous, but you did want to meet people, right? But this still feels a little fast. You text back, _I don’t even know what you look like._

_You want a picture of my face?_

_That’d be nice._

Another wait for a few minutes. Then you get a selfie. The most striking thing is his hair – bleached pure white and messy, though it looks well taken care of – soft, not the unfortunate straw-like effect bleaching can leave. You can see a hint of a black undercut under his ear. Then you look at his eyes. You’re not used to seeing grey eyes – you wonder if he wears contacts of if they’re real. His face is appealing – strong jaw, large nose, big grin. His ears are pierced in three places, two small gold rings through the top of his ear and a black stud through the lobe. He looks almost uncertain; you wonder how reluctant he was to send you this. But he did send it. You find you trust him a little more for it.

_Very cute,_ you respond.

_Cute?_

You hope that didn’t offend him. _Good-looking,_ you amend.

_You’re not too bad yourself._ You feel your cheeks growing hot. Maybe, maybe this could work. _So… date?_

You wonder how honest you should be with him. _Get to know each other a little better first?_

The moments spent waiting for a response make you worry. Then you get the reply. _A/s/l?_ You burst out laughing.

_Please say you’re joking._

_Duh. :P_

_What is this, the 90s?_

_There’s nothing wrong with the 90s._

_Yeah, I grew up during them, I know._ You take a peek at his profile again. He’s 25, according to it. So he’s a 90s kid too.

_Off the top of your head: favorite 90s band._

You answer back and have a fun little conversation while you start cooking dinner, reminiscing about childhood. You’re surprised how much you enjoy it – maybe there’s something to this guy. Then you realize you don’t even know his name. You introduce yourself, then ask, _What’s your name?_

The messages have been coming pretty fast, but this one takes a good five minutes to come back. _Guzma._

You’re not sure you’ve ever heard that name before. _Interesting. How do you say it?_

_Gooz-muh. If you call me Goose I will kill you._

_Noted._ The messages slowly come to a stop after that.

The next day at lunch, you ask, _What’s your favorite color?_

_What?_

_I’m trying to make conversation._

_Oh. Purple. And black. Yours?_

You manage some short, interesting conversations with him over the next few days. You think you could really like this guy, if he’s the same in real life as he is in his messages. So when he asks, _You wanna meet up?,_ you think for a while before answering.

You feel the need to be honest with him – you don’t want to lead him on. _I’m looking for something more sexual than romantic._

You’re surprised when he answers nearly immediately. _That’s fine. You want a date first or just get to it?_

That’s harder to answer. _I guess just do it. I’m not very good at dating._

_Okay. My place alright?_ When you don’t reply right away, he sends, _I could get a hotel room._

You feel bad making him spend money on this. _No, your place is alright._ You’re kind of glad he didn’t suggest coming to your place – you’ve gotten to know him a little but you’re still strangers.

_You into kinky stuff?_ That throws you off.

_I don’t know. You’re not going to handcuff me to your bed and make me your prisoner, are you?_

_Lol no. Ew. But if you want handcuffs…_

Even though it’s embarrassing, you feel like you need to be honest with him again. Maybe he won’t want to fuck if he knows you’re new to this. _I don’t really have much experience. I don’t know if I like kinky stuff._ After a few minutes, you add, _What I mean is I’ve never had sex before._

It takes a lot of willpower not to chew your nails as you wait for a response. _That’s alright. We can work on that._ You sigh with relief. _When you wanna meet up?_

Your next day off is in two days. You text back, _Tomorrow okay?_

_Sweet. See ya tomorrow night at 7._

The next day he sends you his address – he lives in an apartment in Hau’Oli. You stay in the city after your shift ends and meander around, picking up a quick bite to eat, while you wait for it to be time. As it gets closer, you get more and more nervous – you don’t really know this guy. What if he’s a total creep, or worse? What are you getting yourself into? You nearly go back home at 6:40, but you steel yourself and start to find your way to his apartment building. You want this too badly.

You hit the buzzer next to his apartment number on the system outside the door. A couple minutes later, the door opens. You blink as you look at the man – the hair is thankfully very distinctive. “G-Guzma?”

He grins. “C’mon,” he says, motioning you through the door.

You stand awkwardly next to each other in the elevator, occasionally looking at each other – you look away when you lock eyes with him. “You nervous?” he asks as he unlocks his door.

Your throat is dry. “A little,” you manage to say.

 “I get it.” He opens the door. “Come in.”

You glance around as you step into the apartment – it’s small. There’s a decently-sized living room area with a small kitchen off to the left, and two doors presumably leading to his bedroom and the bathroom. He sits on his couch, pulling his laptop off and setting it on a small table between it and the comforter. He pats the space next to him. Hesitantly, you put down your messenger bag and take a seat, close but not touching him.

 Guzma gets right to the point. “So have you done anything sexual, or…?” He talks with his hands.

“Mostly just kissing,” you mumble, looking around. Everything’s relatively clean, even if his stacks of games and DVDs are a bit precarious next to the TV stand. There’s not much furniture, but the place still looks lived in.

To your surprise, he smiles. “Got a lot to teach ya, then.” He scratches the back of his neck. “You want anything to drink?”

“Water?”

He gets you a glass and turns to the TV. “So I was thinkin’ maybe we’d just watch a movie and see where it goes from there?”

You’re a little relieved he’s not immediately trying to jump you. “That sounds good.” Your voice is less shaky now that you have something to drink.

He puts on a romantic comedy that has more of an emphasis on the comedy than the romance and sits back down next to you, knee brushing your leg. After a minute he puts an arm around your shoulders. You try not to freeze up completely, but it takes you a few minutes to relax against him. “You like this movie?” you ask after a few minutes.

“It’s alright.” He looks at you. “Uh, you want me to put on something else?”

“No, this is fine.” You lean into him a little more. It’s hard to pay attention when you’re watching him for signals, unsure what move to make, unsure if you want to make a move.

He seems much more relaxed than you, arm casually slung around you, looking over every once in a while to make sure you’re alright. After about twenty minutes, he says, “Let me know if we’re taking this too fast or if I do something you don’t like, alright?”

“O-okay.”

“We don’t even have to do anything tonight if you don’t want to.” He’s talking a lot – you wonder if this is how he shows he’s nervous. “I mean, I know we talked about it, but it’s not like we _have_ to do stuff, I mean –”

“I get it,” you tell him, leaning into him a little more. He grins and runs his hand down your arm, making it tingle.

After a few more minutes, you look up at him and realize he’s leaning in towards you. He’s distracted for the moment by the movie, but when he looks back at you, he’s only a few inches away. He searches your face for something before he reaches up and cups your cheek. You lean in closer. His lips meet yours.

The first kiss is gentle, sweet. With the second, he gives your lower lip a tug with his teeth, sending sparks shooting down your spine to your abdomen. The third has him pressing his tongue against your mouth. You part your lips, let him in, bracing your hands on his shoulders as he explores your mouth. He has a tongue piercing – it feels odd when he accidentally clicks it against your teeth. He moves his hand to the back of your head, threading his fingers through your hair, as his other hand slides down your back, then up your side. You relax into him as he touches you, hands gentle.

He pulls away and says, “You can touch me if you want.” You can feel yourself flushing as he presses back in for more kissing, giving a gentle moan against your mouth as you run your hands down his chest and stomach. You move your hands up his back, over his neck and bristly undercut up into his hair, enjoying the feel of it between your fingers. He moans again as your fingertips brush his scalp.

One of his hands runs down your stomach to your thigh. You shift around, trying to get more comfortable, and end up with your legs around his waist as he pushes you down. His hands make their way to your breasts, gently massaging you, turning you on more. You keep one hand in his hair while you explore him with the other, eventually reaching under his shirt to feel him.

He pulls himself off you just long enough to get his shirt off. He kisses down your jaw from your ear almost to your chin before he goes for your neck, making you shudder against him. His hands push your shirt up as he feels your stomach, reaches up to run his fingers over your breasts. Your breath hitches as he pushes under your bra and flicks your nipple with his thumb. He lifts up to let you get your shirt all the way off before he licks your chest, drawing a moan out of you.

“You’re so hot,” he says as he pushes his face between your breasts, arms wrapped around your waist. You gently tug his hair as he covers you with kisses, occasionally licking your nipple through your bra.

“You’re not bad yourself,” you tell him as you run your hands down his neck, over his shoulders.  He looks up and grins at you when he realizes you’re quoting him. You trace your hand down his chest, following his hair down over his stomach and then over his abdomen. Your fingertips graze the top of his pants. He looks up at you, waiting for your next move.

You take a deep breath and push your fingers under his pants, under his boxers, until your hand closes around his dick. He groans as you feel him up, running your fingers over his balls and up his shaft. “You ever touched one before?” he asks. You shake your head. He smiles. His dick twitches in your hand. He peels his pants down and lets you see what you’re touching; from what you can tell, he’s big, thick and long, proportional to his tall frame.

His own hand reaches for the button of your pants, stopping as he looks at you, silently asking for permission. You tell him, “Go ahead.” He unbuttons your pants and pulls them down; you have to let go of him and pull your legs up so he can get them off of you. He presses in closer so his cock lays on your abdomen, feeling hard and hot against your skin. You run your hands over his hips and hold his ass as he gently grinds against you.

He kisses you again as his hand slips under your panties. His fingers trace over your lips and hole, which are already wet, before coming up to your clitoris. He sets a finger on either side of it and rubs back and forth, the friction making you moan into his mouth. When he directly touches it, it’s almost too intense, making small circles with his fingers over it. You writhe against him as the pleasure builds.

You’re disappointed when he pulls off and stops moving, bucking your hips to try to rub yourself against his fingers. “You ever have anything in you?” he asks.

“I-I’ve tried a few fingers before,” you admit.

“Your own?”

“Yeah.”

He grins. “Can I go inside you?”

“Please.” He runs his fingertip over your entrance several times before he pushes it inside, rubbing your walls, feeling you out. You cry out as he presses something that feels almost spongy; it feels so good it makes your legs shake. “That my g-spot?”

“Uh huh.” He pulls out, sticks two fingers in – you feel so tight around him, especially when you have trouble relaxing. He gently thrusts back and forth, slowly loosening you up, before he focuses his attention on your g-spot, twisting and curling his fingers to press it and rub it, making you gasp and roll your hips.

He keeps at it for a while and it feels good, but eventually you realize you’re not going to come from the stimulation, and the need to orgasm is growing. “Rub my clit?”

He pulls his fingers out and starts rubbing you with his thumb, the pleasure suddenly sharper and more intense. “Was hoping you’d squirt,” he says.

“S-sorry,” you say, wondering if you can’t at all or if he just didn’t go long enough – maybe you should’ve let him keep working.

“Nothing to be sorry about,” he says as he rubs you harder. “Some people can, some people can’t. Was just curious.”

Your thoughts are getting hazy as you get closer to climaxing. Guzma’s completely focused on getting you off, and the attention feels almost as good as his hand; you’ve never had someone so intent on making you feel good. You run your fingers through his hair again and pull him forward for a kiss, whining against his mouth as you come. He keeps working while you come down, the stimulation almost hurting now. You pull away from him to say, “Stop, stop,” and grab his wrist.

He smiles as he takes his fingers off you. “How was it?”

You press your forehead to his. “So good.”

“Good.” He twists his head and kisses you again.

Your hands wander down his chest again to his stomach and then down to his dick. He groans as you run your hand up and down it. He gives a little thrust when you rub the pad of your thumb over the head.

“Sit up?” you ask. He pushes up off you immediately, looking worried. “You weren’t crushing me,” you say, laughing, as you shift positions and realize there’s a decent-sized wet spot under you. Shit. Hopefully you’re not ruining his couch.

He shifts around under you as you kiss your way down his chest, enjoying the feel of his body. You run your fingers down his arms, admiring his muscle as you work your way down. It feels surreal that he’s yours to play with, to explore. You enjoy every moment of him squirming and moaning.

Finally your head is level with his cock, and now that you’re here, you’re not entirely sure what to do with it. Kissing’s seemed to work well so far – you kiss where his shaft meets his abdomen, then lick the whole length of it. “Ah, fuck!” You blink as he tenses. “Uh, sorry.”

“What, for swearing?” His face is flushed, mostly from the sex, you think. “I’m sucking your cock, I don’t really care.”

He laughs. It’s a nice sound. “I swear a lot,” he warns.

“Alright.” You look at his dick again, pumping it a few times. Embarrassed, you ask, “Am I doing okay?”

“This your first time?” You nod. “You’re fine.” You keep pumping him. He relaxes back into the cushions, saying, “Yeah, that’s good.”

You blink when a bead of what looks like cum forms at his slit. You look up at him, confused. “Um, are you…”

He grins. “I’m not coming yet. That’s normal.” He bites his lip before he says, “It feels really good right under the head.” You press your thumb into the spot. “Oh, fuck yeah.”

 You press your mouth to the head of his dick, getting a taste of him – the stuff he’s leaking is salty and bitter, not exactly bad but not great either. You let the tip into your mouth, licking where he said it felt good – he writhes under you. He pushes his fingers through your hair as you sink down on him, taking more of him in.

You only manage to take about half his dick in your mouth – you try to push down further, but it starts to trigger your gag reflex. You pull off and try again with no more success. You come up again and look up at him – he’s smirking with one eyebrow raised. You glare up at him. “Your dick is big, okay?”

His smirk grows wider. “I know.” His dick twitches in your hand.

“Do you, like, control that?” you ask as it twitches again.

“Not really.” He rests his free arm behind his head and grins at you. “You wanna keep talking about how big my dick is?”

“Oh god, I’m fucking an egomaniac.”

He laughs. “Come on, what guy doesn’t wanna hear someone tell him his dick is big?”

“You want me to talk about it or you want me to suck it?”

“Suck it.” You wait. “Please?” You take it into your mouth again and try to establish a rhythm as you bob up and down. His fingers in your hair tighten, pulling your hair a little. “God, that feels good,” he says as his dick twitches again. You’re not confident you’re doing very well, but he’s acting like he’s enjoying it, at least.

Once you’re comfortable moving your head, you try moving your hand up and down his shaft at the same time. It’s hard to do both at first – why do they make it look so easy in porn? Soon after you manage to get it down, his grip tightens again. “Fuck – I’m gonna – gonna –” He groans and pushes his hips up, bucking a few times into your mouth as he comes. You cough a little around his dick, trying to swallow his cum – it’s not the most pleasant thing you’ve ever swallowed, that’s for sure. When he’s done, he runs his fingers through your hair.

You pull off of him and look him over – he looks so comfortable as he pulls his pants back up, lying back on the couch. He looks at your face and frowns. “What’s up?”

You sit up. “Sorry that – that wasn’t very good.”

“What’re you talkin’ about?” He sits up and grabs your shoulders. “That was fine.”

“I mean – I guess…”

“It was your first time, alright? It’s fine.” You’re both quiet for a moment. Then he asks, “You ever been eaten out?”

“No.”

He grins. “Wanna fix that?”

“O-Okay.”

“You sure?”

You nod. “Yeah, I – I want it.” You blink as he slips off the couch and kneels on the floor in front of you, moving you so you’re sitting on the edge of the cushions. He hooks his arms under your thighs and runs his hands over your hips, up to your stomach.  When he comes back to your thighs, he slides his fingers under your panties, pushing them to the side and getting a good look at your pussy. You look away as he takes in an eyeful, then jump when you feel his tongue on your slit. When you look back down, he’s grinning up at you. Before you can say anything, he licks another stripe from the bottom of your slit to your clitoris.

It’s not long before you feel like you’re melting in his grip – the way he moves his tongue is almost magical, as far as you’re concerned. Mostly he sticks to your clit, but when he pushes his tongue into your entrance, it goes deeper than you expected – and it feels so good. Occasionally he catches your clit just right with his tongue stud, making you gasp and thrust your hips. After a minute he realizes how much you like it and runs it over your clit over and over again, working you into a wreck. Before you realize how fast it’s coming on, you’re coming, squeezing his head between your thighs, holding onto the couch cushions tight.

He pulls away and takes a big gulp of air when you let go of him. “S-sorry,” you tell him, trying to get a grip on how words work again.

He laughs and slaps your thigh. “Stop apologizin’ for everything! Suffocatin’s how I know I did good.” He grins up at you. “I’m pretty sure I did, anyways.”

“Yeah, that was – holy shit.” You pull your underwear back over your pussy as he gets up and heads to the kitchen, washing your fluids off of his face.

When he comes back, he asks, “You wanna try my dick in you? ‘Cause that might take a while.”

You think about it – you’re already feeling tired, and you feel pretty satisfied. “Not tonight?” you say, hoping he won’t be offended.

He grabs his shirt and slips it back on. “That’s fine.”

You find your clothes and start to get dressed again. “Do you…” You feel awkward asking this. “You want me to go?”

He sits back on the couch. “I mean, if you want to, whatever, but don’t feel like you have to.” He grins as he looks at the screen. “Movie’s not even over.”

Once you’ve gotten your pants back on, you sit down, close to him, trying to avoid the wet spot you made. “Um, I think I kind of messed up your couch.”

“You can take the covers off and wash ‘em for a reason,” he says, winking.

You find yourself leaning against him, feeling kind of lonely without his touch. You try hooking your arm around his shoulders the way he did to you earlier, but his shoulders are much broader and you don’t know how to do it casually the way he did. When he speaks, he sounds about as awkward as you feel. “Um, you… wanna cuddle?”

“That – that’d be nice.” You yelp as he grabs you and drags you down with him, so you’re lying on top of him. He wraps his arms around your waist. After a moment of trying to get comfortable, you hug his neck and bury your face in his shoulder. He feels so nice around you.

After a while, you realize that the movie’s been off for quite some time – and with the deep way he’s breathing, he might have fallen asleep. Gently, you get up off of him and find your bag and your shoes. Trying to be quiet, you leave his apartment, then the building, behind.

How’d you get so lucky, to find a guy like him like this?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for not updating in quite a while. Have been focusing on other things for a while now, trying to come back to writing. Hope this is enjoyable.

He doesn't message the next day. You spend what feels like too much time worrying about it before you finally send him a message. _I really enjoyed last night._

_Me too._ You sigh in relief. Maybe he was just waiting for you to message him first. After a while, he asks, _Know when you'd want to meet up again?_

You think about it. It's kind of nice to have the day off afterwards to think about it. Is your next day off, in four days, too soon? _In three days?_

_Eager, huh?_

Embarrassed, you ask, _Is that a yes or a no?_

_Yeah, sure. My place ok?_

_That's fine._

You can't help feeling some anticipation – this time less nervous and more excited. Katie, a coworker, notices the day of the meet-up. “What's got you all riled up?”

You grin at her. “Got a date tonight.” Maybe that's not the right word for it, but it works as something to tell her.

“With whoever you text all the time on breaks?”

You didn't realize other people were watching your breaks. “Yeah.”

“Who is it?”

“It's our second date. I want to wait to see if it works out before I start talking about him.” Actually, it's more that you're a bit shy about announcing that you have… what? A friend with benefits? You're not quite sure you're ready to share that yet.

“Well, I'd love to hear details,” Katie says. She hands you a paper she just printed out. “Now fill this prescription for me.”

 

This time Guzma buzzes you in from his apartment. You knock on his door; almost immediately he opens it, a big grin on his face. “Hi,” you say, smiling back.

“Hey.” Once you've walked and set your purse down, he places his hands on your waist. “So… you wanna do the same thing as last time, or…”

You lean into him, hands on his shoulders. “Maybe just… we start kissing and see where it goes from there?”

“Works for me.” He leans down; it strikes you just how tall he is, almost a head taller than you. You get on the balls of your feet, meeting his lips with yours, running your hands up his neck into his hair. He pulls you closer against him, holding you tight.

After a few minutes, you pull away from his mouth and tilt his head, kissing his jaw, his stubble scratching your lips. He groans as you kiss your way down his neck and slip your hands under his shirt. “Man, you’re really into this, ain’tcha?” he asks as you run your fingers over his nipples.

“Is that a bad thing?” you ask, pausing.

“You serious?” he asks, his own hands finding their way to your ass and squeezing. The grin on his face is enough of a real answer. You pull him down for another deep kiss.

His shirt’s off and he’s working yours up when he asks, “You wanna get somewhere more comfortable?”

Taking a deep breath, you ask, “Your bedroom?”

“Sounds good.” He takes your hand and leads you to a closed door; there’s something sweet about him holding your hand. The room itself is a little more cluttered than the living room, looking like it’s been hastily cleaned with stacks of comics and games on the single bookshelf. The blanket and sheets on the bed are rumpled, but clean, and the only piece of clothing on the floor is a solitary sock. Embarrassed, Guzma kicks it to the side, trying to hide it – it’s odd to see him looking almost shy, avoiding your eyes. “This okay?”

You squeeze his hand. “It’s fine.” You pull him toward the bed. He lies down and pulls you down on top of him for more kissing, running his hands down your thighs as you kneel over him.

It’s not long before he flips you over, bending over you and asking, “Can I eat your pussy?”

“Fuck, yes, please,” you tell him as you wiggle your shorts down your legs.

For a good few minutes, he kisses your lips and runs his tongue over your entrance. Then he looks up and says, “I wanna finger you.”

“Go ahead.” He smiles and pushes in one finger, then two, feeling you out before focusing on your g-spot as he sucks and rolls his piercing over your clit. You don’t feel as tight around his fingers this time; he moves much more easily. You run your fingers through his hair, gently tugging as he works on you. You haven’t felt both spots being touched at once before – in some ways it’s almost too intense. It’s not long before you fall over the edge, pushing his face into you as you shake and moan in ecstasy. Then you remember he needs to breathe and let go, spreading your legs, embarrassed.

He pulls himself up and kisses you, letting you taste yourself on his lips and tongue. “You’re so cute when you come,” he says with a grin as he pulls his face away to look at you. You take a moment to assess the situation – he’s heavy on top of you, even though he’s holding himself up to keep from crushing you. His hips dip down to press his groin to yours, which feels a little weird with you almost naked and him with his pants still on. You hook your thumbs into the waistband of his pants, giving a gentle tug downwards. He takes the hint and gets up, pulling his pants and underwear down as you sit up and work your shirt off.

He bends down and kisses your ear, then tugs the edge of it with his teeth. You suck in a heavy breath – did you even know they were that sensitive? “I haven’t seen you naked yet,” he says quietly into your ear before he nips your earlobe. His voice this low is making your spine tingle. “Can I take your bra off?”

“Y-yeah,” you squeak in a way that isn’t sexy in the slightest. You cover your mouth as he pulls back.

“I don’t have to. You can leave it on.” Now he’s flustered too, breaking the mood completely.

“No, no, it’s fine,” you tell him, grabbing his arms. “I just – I’m a little nervous.”

He leans forward and looks into your eyes. “You’re beautiful.” You can feel your face flushing as he kisses you gently. “There’s nothin’ to worry about, okay?” He reaches behind you and undoes the clasps on your bra, then goes back to kissing you as you pull it off. Once you’ve both gotten a little more relaxed, he pulls back again and looks you over. It’s a struggle not to cover yourself up as his eyes move downward. Then again, he was just up close and personal with your pussy – why is this making you sweat?

Finally, he gets back on the bed and lies on top of you again, kissing your neck and shoulders as his hands explore your chest. You run your own hands down his back, then up into his hair, gently tugging it and seeing how he reacts. He groans when you do it.

It doesn’t take long for you to warm up again. “Guzma?”

“Mhm?”

“Fuck me?”

He pulls away from your shoulder and grins. “Thought you’d never ask.” Then he frowns. “But I don’t wanna hurt you.”

You blink. “I trust you.”

He gives a genuine smile at that, and the way it completely changes his face is electrifying. You want to do that again. “Thanks. But, uh, I’m big and I don’t know what you can take.” He thinks about it for a moment. “What about this?” He gets up off you, rolling and repositioning the pillows so that he’s sitting up, relaxing enough for his head to hit the headboard, beckoning you to come over to him. You sit up and carefully straddle his legs, fully erect dick between the two of you. “You go at your own pace.”

“Okay.” You reach down and pump him a few times, making him moan.

“Oh, fuck, wait.” He reaches over to his nightstand and pulls a drawer open. His hand comes back up with a foil packet that he tears open with his teeth. You feel relief flood you as he rolls the condom on, feeling stupid for forgetting about protection.

“Is it okay now?” you ask.

He grins. “Uh huh.”

You slowly position yourself over him, holding him so that he pokes at your entrance. You find yourself worrying again, wondering if you somehow can manage to do this wrong – you take a few deep breaths and sink down on him an inch or so.

He is big. You knew that from last time, when you tried sucking him off, but it’s a whole new experience for your pussy. You’re barely on him and he’s wide enough that you feel stretched around him. You continue to push yourself downwards – holy shit, you feel so full and you have maybe half of him inside you. You put your hands on his shoulders and move your hips, first trying to spread your legs farther to take in more of him before you push down again.

His hands are on your hips, gently holding you. “You don’t have to try to fit all of me in,” he says.

Well, now it’s a challenge. “I want to,” you tell him as you wiggle, trying to get down further. There’s maybe an inch of him left – his dick’s reaching places inside you his fingers can’t go and it’s amazing and strange and a little bit painful and a lot good. You bite your lip as you push more – there’s not much room left in you to move.

He stops you by squeezing your hips. “Don’t – don’t hurt yourself.” He’s breathing heavy, letting out little noises of pleasure as you move.

“I – I’m almost there –” It takes a minute, but finally you manage it, your hips flush with his.

“How does it feel?” he asks quietly.

“I – god, I’m so full.” Your hips twitch; you feel your clit rubbing against his skin and whisper, “Fuck.”

His hands move up to your waist. “Can you move?”

You push up a little and slide back down. “Barely.”

“Fuck, you’re so tight.” He wraps his arms around you and presses his face into your shoulder. “You feel so good.”

Curious now, you try pulling up and pushing down again – this time it’s easier; you can feel more of your fluids leaking out of you, slicking things up. When you bottom out, you move your hips back and forth; that feels good too, with the added benefit of rubbing your clit. Your movements make him moan and shiver as he holds you close, face buried in your neck.

For a little while you manage to establish a rhythm, albeit a slow one, feeling him slide in and out, marveling at the new sensations. Soon, though, your hips and legs get tired. “This – this is harder than I thought,” you pant out as you take a break.

“You want me to take over?” You nod. “Get up.” You pull yourself up and off of him, the emptiness disappointing. He rolls you onto your back and positions himself above you, sliding in easily. He goes slow, watching you react as he thrusts. It’s pretty clear he has a better idea of what he’s doing than you did.

You wrap an arm around his neck and pull him down closer to you, enjoying the smell of him, feeling your pleasure slowly build as he works. He nuzzles your neck, softly groaning in your ear, whispering, “Fuck, this is good.”

“Yeah,” is all you can manage to answer. You reach down and start rubbing your clit. He grunts when you clench around him. “Go faster?” He’s happy to speed up, which only heightens the pleasure. He kisses your shoulder, runs one hand through your hair, each touch sending new sparks down your body – you’re just barely able to hold onto him as you touch yourself. Eventually you come with his mouth on your neck and his name on your lips, clenching tight around him as he keeps relentlessly pounding into you.

As you come down, you trail kisses from his jaw to his collarbone, running your hands over his chest and stomach, returning the favor as he approaches orgasm. He pushes his head into your shoulder and gives a last few hard, erratic thrusts as he comes – you’re surprised that you can feel him swell inside you. For a moment after he finishes, he lies on top of you, panting hard, clearly tired – not noticing that he’s kind of crushing you with his weight. It takes a few taps on the shoulder to get him to come out of it long enough to pull out and roll off of you.

After a moment not touching, you find yourself moving onto your side, wrapping your arms around his shoulders, missing his warmth. He wraps an arm around your waist. “Was – was that good?” he asks, eyes wide, worried.

“Fantastic,” you tell him, pulling him in for more kisses. He indulges you for a moment before pulling away, resting his head on the pillow. “That was – more work than I was expecting.”

He chuckles. “Ya get used to it.” He closes his eyes. “Can we just… lay here for a while?”

“Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good.” You idly run a hand through his hair as he throws one leg over yours. It’s not long before he’s asleep, like last time.

You debate staying over with yourself. Somehow it feels too soon to sleep over on the second date, even though you have no idea what too slow and too fast is – you’ve skipped way past “no kissing ‘til the third date” and all the other strange rules you’ve heard about dating. You also need to feed your Pokémon in the morning – you have no idea what kind of creatures he has and you don’t feel like making a twenty-minute walk back to your house first thing in the morning.

But it’s so comfortable here in his arms… and what if you wake him up?

After a while it becomes clear you’re not going to sleep anytime soon if you stay. You try to pull away from him as gently as you can – for a moment his eyes flutter open and he sputters, “Hunh?” on seeing you, but then he’s snoring away as you disentangle your legs from his. You glance down at him as you get dressed. He’ll understand, right? You pull the covers over him before you leave.

It’s late now. You let out your Arcanine to walk you home, just to feel a little safer. Maybe you shouldn’t stay as late, or these dates should start a little earlier. Even with her out, the walk feels lonely.

Maybe next time you could ask if staying over is okay… but you still can’t help but wonder if it’s a little too much to ask.


End file.
